1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiators for removing heat from electronic components, and more particularly to a radiator having an airflow guiding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
During operating of an electronic component such as a computer middle processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often generated. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or unexpectedly. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is mounted on top of the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency.
Taiwan Patent Issue No. 520152 shows a radiator having a heat sink and a fan mounted on the heat sink. The radiator comprises a flat base for contacting a surface of an electronic component, a plurality of fins extending perpendicularly from the base for radiating heat to the ambient air. The fan is mounted above the fins for providing enforced air convection within channels defined between the fins. Typically, the electronic component is smaller than the base of the heat sink and is thermally contacted by a middle portion of the base of the heat sink. During operation of the radiator, the base absorbs heat generated by the electronic component, with the middle portion thereof having the highest temperature. Heat on the base is then transferred to the fins for dissipation. Fresh air driven by the fan flows in channels between the fins to exchange heat therewith. However, airflow in inner sections of the channels of the heat sink is weaker than the airflow in outer sections of the channels. As a result, air in the inner sections flows slowly and heat accumulated on the middle portion of the base and fins adjacent the middle portion of the base is arduously taken away from the fins. Heat exchange efficiency between fresh air and the middle portion of the base, fins adjacent the middle portion of the base is very low. It occurs that there is a slowest speed of heat exchange between air and a portion of the heat sink having the highest temperature. Apparently, this kind of radiator is inefficient for removing heat from the electronic component to be cooled.